The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for managing files. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems that can associate an attribute with a file indicating whether the file can be considered automatically deletable by file system software such as provided by a given operating system.
The use of computers and other devices that utilize digital files, such as, for example, personal digital assistants, cellular devices and digital audio or video players, has proliferated. In order to increase performance and reliability, files may be gathered from a remote resource, such as a location over a network or a website, and stored locally. Often files that are stored locally can be recreated by accessing the original file, however local caching and similar techniques provide for smoother interaction with a user. Files may be discretionary for other reasons also, for example: an uncompressed back up copy of a file may be maintained for performance reasons, but not required if a compressed archived copy of the file exists; files may be available on another network resource; files may also be creatable via execution of a routine or program; or other reason for discretionary files. Management of network files can be time consuming to a system administrator. Tracking which files are recreatable and how efficiently the file can be recreated can be difficult.
The system administrator may need to take some action to free up space on a disk drive if, for example, a request is received for an amount of free space that exceeds an amount of free space currently available, or if the amount of free space available is regularly being utilized to the maximum.
Currently, a system administrator may need to manually view files and delete those files that the system administrator deems to be most expendable. The effectiveness of the system administrator's actions may be contingent upon the knowledge the system administrator has relating to the use of the file and potential for recreating the information contained within the file should the need arise. In the setting of a large system, or a system with complex interaction of files, it may be difficult for a human being to maintain optimum knowledge necessary to make such a determination.
In addition, even if the system administrator should be knowledgeable regarding all files involved, it can be inefficient and time consuming to manually manage free file space on a disk drive. A request for additional free file space may be received at an inconvenient time and must be responded to either with a denial of the request, or by making someone available to create the requested free file space.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that facilitates management of free file space.